


Fantastic Drabbles/Prompts and Where to Read Them

by MerryLilHobbit



Series: Fantastic Beasts [36]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Also Newtina and Jakweenie's children in law, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Children, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Married Couple, Mostly Newtina and Jakweenie, Pregnancy, Prompt Fill, Random & Short, Rating May Change, Rating differs chapter to chapter, Romance, Roommates, Sneak Peeks, The original characters are Newtina and Jakweenie's children, Tumblr Prompt, accepting prompts, unrelated drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLilHobbit/pseuds/MerryLilHobbit
Summary: A collection of drabbles and prompts from my Tumblr that don't really fit together but deserve to be published anyway. Newtina and Jakweenie, with the potential of other couples.Latest Addition:Chapter 8: Roommate AU





	1. "What do you mean 'leaving'?" - Newt/Tina

“What do you mean by _leaving_?”

Newt tried not to go a vibrant shade of red at the question, dutifully ducking his head and avoiding the gaze of the two sisters. “Well, I was never intending to stay permanently… I have to go back to England and finish my manuscript still, after all.”

Tina said nothing and merely frowned as she continued to prepare the table for dinner; Queenie, on the other hand, raised a brow at him and put a hand on her hip. “Newt, honey, there ain’t no rush for you to leave… You are _not_ any trouble for us,” She added as she read a thought from his mind. “We don’t mind you staying for as long as you need, do we, Teen?”

“No, we don’t,” Tina agreed, lifting her head to look at him; she gave a small smile that made something stir in his stomach. “You’re a…a friend.”

Newt was so touched that he couldn’t think of anything to say to this; a _friend_ …the warm feeling in his stomach tingled more at the thought that he had _friends_. It had been a rather long time since he had had anyone he could really call a friend, and the idea made him feel somewhat strange.

“Oh, honey…of course you’re our friend,” Queenie murmured. “And Jacob’s too…at least…”

It was clear that the mention of Jacob was still a sore topic for the younger Goldstein sister – he knew better than to push or pry on the matter. “That’s very kind of you both, but I’m afraid I really must be heading back soon. You’ve both been more than hospitable and helpful, but the manuscript really needs to be finished before its deadline; I was only meant to be here a few days so that I could release Frank, but…but things didn’t quite go according to plan.”

“That’s one way of putting it,” Tina muttered, but the corners of her mouth were lifting again.

Queenie had forced herself to smile again, though her grip on her wand was slightly tighter than it had been moments before. “So, when’s your boat leaving then?”

“Tomorrow morning.”

“ _Tomorrow morning_?” Tina looked surprised at this, the smile now having vanished from her face as quickly as it had come. “That’s…soon.”

“I’ve had it booked since last week,” Newt informed her, though he couldn’t help but feel somewhat saddened too at the thought. “As I’ve said, the deadline for the manuscript of my book is soon, and if I don’t deliver it in time then I’m afraid that my publisher will not be best pleased.”

The elder Goldstein sister looked disappointed by this as she finished setting the table and returned to the stove to assist with the dinner; even Queenie looked somewhat dispirited by this news. “We understand…we’re gonna miss you, that’s all.”

As hard as it was to believe, Newt knew that he’d miss both of them too; his time in New York had certainly been _interesting_ , and despite himself he had grown rather fond of both sisters – it had been bad enough to say goodbye to Jacob, but to say goodbye to Tina and Queenie would be even more difficult, given that they had allowed him to room in their already-cramped apartment.

Dinner was served shortly after, an eerie silence overtaking them; Newt remembered the first dinner he’d had in the apartment, how Jacob and Queenie had hit it off right away. Their open flirting had dominated the dinner, not a moment of silence to be had.

Queenie’s mouth twitched. “We weren’t flirting,” She denied quietly.

“No,” He mused, shaking his head. “ _Of course not_.”

As he finished eating, he cast his eyes over the table at Tina; in the dim candlelight, her skin had become a warm colour, eyes dark and downcast as they avoided him and stared furtively down at her lap. He was fond of both sisters, of course, but he suddenly realized that he was going to miss Tina much more – Queenie was wonderful and kind, and he did appreciate her company…but Tina was different somehow. He understood the older Goldstein sister more, understood the passion she had for her work and the compassion she had held for Credence; it mirrored his own enthusiasm for his work and for his creatures.

A part of him knew, deep down, that his feelings were starting to grow to be more than purely of friendship…what he didn’t know was if he could admit it to himself just yet.


	2. "I've got everything under control" - Newt/Tina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by onlytrueinparadise on tumblr.

**“I’ve got everything under control.”**

“ _Under_ control?!” Tina repeated, eyes wide as she looked at her husband. “The Nundu has your arm in his mouth - but, yeah, you’ve _obviously_ got everything under control!”

Newt just forced a smile onto his face that looked to be more of a grimace. “There’s absolutely nothing to worry about, Tina, dear…I’m just…checking his teeth. You know I have to keep an eye on his teeth, make sure he has good oral hygiene and all that. Absolutely nothing to worry about.”

She narrowed her eyes now, absolutely incredulous. “ _Newt_ , he’s _biting_ you - you’re _bleeding_.”

“Biting?” He gave a somewhat weak chuckle. “No, we’re just…playing. Yes, we’re playing. He likes to play like this, don’t you?”

The Nundu gave a growl and sunk its teeth deeper into Newt’s arm; the Magizoologist tried not to wince, gritting his teeth together.

“Yeah, he looks like he’s playing,” Tina muttered dryly, though she still looked rather terrified.

“There’s nothing to worry about,” He repeated, shaking his head. “He’ll let me go soon, I’m sure. Alright,” He murmured quietly to the creature, careful not to alarm him as he raised his other hand in a calming gesture. “I know, I know it’s very warm in here today because I haven’t altered the temperatures, and I’m sorry I interrupted you when you were resting-”

“You didn’t,” Tina groaned under her breath.

Newt ignored this. “I was only checking your teeth…there now, there’s no need to feel threatened. I won’t hurt you, I promise…”

For a moment the creature didn’t move, eying the man in front of him as if debating to himself - but then he _snarled_ and started to pull at the Magizoologist’s arm, as if to rip it off.

“Mercy Lewis!” Tina exclaimed, hurriedly reaching for the wand in her pocket.

“No, don’t frighten him!” Newt warned, though it was obvious now that he was in a great deal of pain. “He’s just… _Bugger_!”

He gave a moan of pain as the Nundu pulled even harder; Tina’s grip on her wand tightened, her hand shaking. “I don’t…I don’t know what to _do_ , Newt, what the hell am I supposed to do?!”

Her husband didn’t answer, and she felt her blood grow cold - she didn’t have long to do something, she knew, and her Auror instincts began to kick in. Careful to keep her eyes on the Nundu, she slowly began to edge around his enclosure as silently as she could; the creature’s eyes were focused on Newt completely, paying her no heed as it held onto him. She moved until she was directly behind it before raising her wand to point at the Nundu; verbally casting would be sure to alert it to her intentions, she decided, and so she silently readied herself to cast a non-verbal spell.

A Stunning spell burst out of the tip of her wand and hit the Nundu on the back of the head; the creature yowled, jaws wrenching apart and releasing her husband’s arm so that he dropped to the floor. She quickly cast another Stunning spell at it, somewhat more anxiously, and was relieved when it finally flopped onto the floor of its den.

“Is it…”

“It’s knocked out,” She heard Newt’s voice weakly affirm as he struggled to stand; to her horror, his arm was _drenched_ in blood. “He won’t stay that way for long…I’ll have to put a few wards around his enclosure, just in case he wakes in a bad mood.”

Tina eyed his arm and tried not to gag at the sight. “I’ll do it - you need to do something about your arm.”

“Oh, it’s fi-”

“It’s _not_ fine!” She snapped suddenly, glaring at him; her eyes were glistening.

Newt swallowed but gave a small nod; he knew better than to argue with her. “Alright. I…I suppose I'll be in the shed then.”

* * *

 

When Tina entered the shed ten minutes later, her husband was attempting to wrap his shoulder and upper arm with a bandage; he had stripped himself of his waistcoat and shirt as he did so, and she felt her stomach drop involuntarily at the sight of his scars - this incident would be sure to leave more scars on his body.

“Let me help,” She found herself muttering, moving closer to stand beside him; he said nothing as she carefully wrapped the gauze around his bicep or when she finished and turned away.

Neither of them said a word as he hazardly buttoned his shirt and slipped the waistcoat over his shoulders; she seemed to be avoiding his eye, he noticed, and he wasn’t exactly sure how to feel about that. Finally, just as the silence seemed unbearable, Newt cleared his throat.

“Tina-”

But before he could say anything else, she had suddenly crossed the enclosed space of the shed and thrown her arms around him; he was so taken aback that he couldn’t move or speak.

“Don’t ever do that again!” She breathed, clinging to him as she buried her face into the crook of his neck. “I mean it, Newt Scamander, don’t _ever_ give me a heart attack like that again!”

“I’m sorry, Tina, really-”

“Did you even think about me when you went into that enclosure?” She continued, sounding close to tears - he was slightly taken aback by her reaction, surprised at just how much this had affected her. “Did you think of how I’d feel if you got hurt?!”

Newt swallowed the lump in his throat. “Tina, love, I’m so sorry… I am. I wasn’t thinking, you’re right. I thought that I would be able to handle things but…”

Tina’s shoulders were shaking as he embraced her with his good arm, fingers tight on the fabric of his waistcoat; he could feel her tears soaking through the material of his shirt, and he was overwhelmed with a sense of guilt at what he’d put her through. After a few minutes she started to calm, her crying turning into heavy breaths and her body ceasing to shudder and tremble; he moved his hand over her back, trying to think of the words he could say that could perhaps make this situation any better.

“Tina-”

“I’m pregnant,” She blurted.

Newt felt his jaw drop as he looked at her, unsure if he had heard correctly. “You’re…and you’re _certain_?”

She nodded, pulling away to look up at him. “Yeah. My monthly didn’t turn up, and I went to a Healer to be on the safe side…she said I’m a couple of months along.” She gnawed on her lip, and he could see tear tracks glistening on her cheeks. “I know this wasn’t the best time to announce it, but…”

 _“Merlin_.” Before she could say anything, he had sunk to the floor in front of her and was staring at her midsection in wonderment. “Just… _Merlin’s beard_.”

Tina looked rather relieved. “So…so you’re pleased? You’re not disappointed or…?”

“Disappointed?” Newt frowned, almost confused by such an idea. “Of course not…I’m _ecstatic_ , Tina.” He placed his good hand on her stomach, smoothing out the wrinkles of her blouse, and exhaled shakily. “A baby… _a baby_.”

“It’s been a day, huh?” She joked, looking close to tears of joy.

Newt couldn’t help but laugh softly in agreement. “Yes…yes it has.”


	3. "You're acting like you don't even want to touch me!" - Jacob/Queenie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I changed “Jesus” to “Mercy Lewis” to fit the characters)
> 
> This one has the distinction of being directly linked to my usual fic-verse - their children, Toby and Daisy, are young and Queenie is pregnant with the twins.
> 
> Requested by an anon on tumblr.

Toby and Daisy were both already in bed when Jacob arrived home that evening, having eaten and been bathed; Queenie was sitting at the kitchen table, looking down at her wand as she twirled it between her fingers. She was wearing a large nightgown that only barely reached her knees, having been hitched up by the large protruding baby bump; she didn’t look up as he entered and poured himself some water, instead still focusing diligently on her wand.

“Long day, I take it?” She said lightly.

Jacob nodded as he turned to her. “Oh, yeah. We’re gonna need to hire another guy soon to help out, you know? So many orders…there’s a lot of kids’ birthday parties too. I got no idea how we’re gonna manage, but…” He grinned tiredly. “How was your day, honey?”

Queenie glared at him - she’d never glared at him like that before, he thought. “Oh, just _peachy_ … Yeah, stuck here all day feelin’ like a watermelon and having two kids screaming and crying every time I try to get some rest…but, yeah, it was _peachy_.”

He frowned, confused by her behaviour. “Queenie, I ain’t got no idea what’s going on right now… What’s the matter?”

“ _What’s the matter?!_ ” She stood up, her gown rising another few inches as it stretched to accommodate her stomach. “I’m _exhausted_ , Jacob! It’s all okay for you, you get to go to the bakery every day and talk to people - I’m _here_ with _our_ children, all day without any break, and you don’t even _care_.”

_I do care…What’s gotten into her? This isn’t like her at all._

She nearly burst into tears. “Don’t you see, Jacob?! I can’t even walk around the apartment anymore without waddling! I’m like a…like a _ball_ or something, all swollen and heavy! I hate feeling like this, Jacob, I _hate_ it! And _you_ …” She straightened up, eyes glistening. “It feels like you’ve stopped loving me, Jacob…like you’re sick of me or something.”

“What?!” Jacob’s mouth fell agape, shocked by this. “I ain’t sick of you at all - why the heck would you think like that?”

“You’re _never_ home,” She stated tearfully. “You’re always at the bakery - you’re gone before the kids get up and you’re not back until after they go to bed. Toby and Daisy, they wonder where their papa is all day - why you never play with them anymore, why they never see you.”

He shook his head. “No… No, it ain’t like that, Queenie, I promise. I love them both, you know I do…I just wanna make sure we got enough money to be comfortable, you know? What with the new baby on the way…”

“But that don’t explain why you’re ignoring me!” She cried out in frustration, balling her fists up. “You’re avoiding me - we barely speak anymore, you don’t _look_ at me…Mercy Lewis, you’re acting like you don’t even want to touch me!”

 _Touching her…oh._ His cheeks were red suddenly. “Queenie, we ain’t had _time_ , and with the kids…I dunno, I guess I thought you wouldn’t want that. But it’s got nothing to do with-”

“Not like that! I mean touching _at all_ ,” Queenie reiterated miserably. “You used to give me little cheek kisses when you got home, used to touch and hold the baby, feel it kick…but now you don’t do any of that, you just avoid me like I’m sick or something. You won’t hold my hand, you won’t cuddle…and I feel so _awful_. I feel like you think I’m…I’m disgusting because I’m so…so _big_ …”

As she started to sob, Jacob hurriedly moved forwards to carefully wrap his arms around her. “No, Queenie, no; it ain’t like that at all, I promise. I…I didn’t even realise that that’s what you wanted, and I should have…I guess I been so tired lately, what with the bakery and the kids and everything, I just lost track. But it ain’t because of you - and you ain’t _disgusting.”_  He stated firmly. “You know how much I love you like this, Queenie, seeing you pregnant with our baby; I love looking at you and seeing _this_ little bump here. It’s so perfect, you know that?”

She wrinkled her nose in disagreement, though he could feel the tension leave her shoulders slightly as she sank into him. “I know I’m not beautiful like this, Jacob; I’m all fat, and I got marks everywhere…they’re so _horrible_ ,” She stated, voice breaking. “Awful deep stretch marks…they’re all I can see anytime I look at myself now.”

“ _Stretch marks_?” Jacob looked completely baffled. “They’re really bothering you, honey?”

“Like they don’t bother you-”

“They don’t,” He said, quite calmly as he looked her in the eye. “I like ‘em…I’m being serious!” He added at the face she made. “You have no idea how much I like seeing ‘em…they’re from having our babies, right? Our kids - what’s not to love ‘bout that?” With this, he ran a hand over her bulging belly. “I love seeing 'em 'cause it’s proof, you know, proof that this is all real….that this ain’t some dream I’ve kidded myself into making up.”

Queenie looked simply stunned by this proclamation. “But…But they look awful.”

“They look _beautiful_ ,” He reiterated, and he was smiling at her - a warm smile that made her tingle all over. “They look natural, and they show off all the stuff we’ve done together: I mean, just look at our kids, Queenie. Toby and Daisy, they’re both so perfect and wonderful…and this baby,” He added, cupping her abdomen. “I’m gonna love 'em just as much as I love Toby and Daisy already - I know it. And all of this, it’s 'cause of you…these marks, they just show how much you’ve done, how _amazing_ you are.”

There was so much floating through his mind, she realised; he had always known he would love their children, from the day he’d found out they’d been expecting their first baby, but even then he hadn’t been able to estimate just how intensely he’d love Toby, and then Daisy. Now it was all coming clearer to her, fitting together in pieces so perfectly; true to his words, he had merely wanted more money for the family so that they’d never go poor or hungry - he and his brother had never had a great number of toys or fancy things when they’d been children, and he wanted their children to have better.

 _They mean the world to me_ , She heard him think, and she knew it to be true; _I just want the best for them_.

“Oh, Jacob,” Queenie exhaled, now melting against him as closely as she was able with the bump. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry, I overreacted, I know…if I’d just taken two seconds to try and figure things out proper, then…” She took a deep breath, holding onto him tightly. "I’m sorry.“

“Don’t be,” Jacob said quickly, and she realised that he felt worried all of a sudden, even somewhat guilty. “I should’ve been here more, should’ve done more to help with the kids…I know I ain’t been home as much,” He admitted. “I didn’t think you’d mind, but I should’ve thought about it first - _we_ should’ve talked it over first.”

“I didn’t mean to burst out like this,” She murmured, shaking her head. “It’s the hormones, you know? And…And I feel so much _bigger_ now than I did with Toby or Daisy.”

Jacob grinned, slightly more cheerful. “This one must be a big baby,” He mused, spreading his fingers over where the fabric of her nightgown concealed her bump. “Nice and big and healthy - and it’s all thanks to you… God, I love you so much, Queenie.”

Queenie couldn’t help it; the enthusiasm he was feeling was contagious, making her suddenly feel better than she had before. “Oh, Jacob…I love you too.”

 _I wanna make up for it,_ She heard him think eagerly as his hands rested on her hips; _I wanna show her, make sure she knows…but maybe she’s not in the mood for that tonight? I don’t wanna force her_ …

“Oh, you wouldn’t be forcing me at all, honey,” Queenie assured him, suddenly excited as she reached for his hand. “We got a lot of catching up to do.”

His mouth curved into a grin as he willingly followed her; she’d been right, after all - they had a lot of time to make up for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Queenie is massive because it’s twins (Ruth and Abel, for my regular readers!)


	4. SNEAK PEAK: (Future Linnet/Michael fic) - Newt/Tina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Tina watch over their daughter in the hospital after a horrific event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this is a sneak peek for a future fic I'm writing about Newt and Tina's daughter Linnet (as my regular fic readers will know) in the future. 
> 
> WARNING: This sneak-peek contains references to rape, sexual violence etc.

Tina was still there when he returned from his trip home to take care of the creatures later that night, curled up on a chair and eyes staring out of the window. She looked up when he entered, absolutely _exhausted_ and drained, and didn’t say anything.

“Wren’s spending the night in the case,” Newt muttered, taking a seat beside her. “She said that she’d look after the creatures, make sure that they’re alright.”

In truth, he knew part of the reason to be that their youngest daughter felt comforted by being in the case – and with the way things were, it was no wonder that she had retreated just like he himself wished he could.

Linnet was asleep in the bed when he cast his eyes over to her cautiously; there was a small frown etched onto her features, her hands curling into her chest. A few cuts and grazes marked her cheek, and he could see the hint of a bruise peeking from beneath the sleeve of her hospital robe.

“How is she?” He found himself asking hoarsely, though he already knew.

Tina was looking down at her knees, unblinking and still. “She woke up just after you left and started screaming; I tried to help, but the Healers…” She stopped, voice wavering now. “They made me leave so that they could calm her down; when they finally let me back in, they told me that they had put her on a Dreamless Sleep potion.”

“Oh.”

They were silent for a few more minutes, merely sitting side-by-side; after some slight hesitation, Newt took his wife’s hand and held it in his own, not sure what he could say to make things seem better. Truthfully, nothing he said could make this situation easier in any way.

“Michael said he’d visit again in the morning,” He heard her inform him quietly. “He wanted to stay but the Healers wouldn’t let him. I had to force both Phoenix and Leo to leave; they both tried to fight me on it, but…” She swallowed the lump in her throat, closing her eyes.

He gave her hand a squeeze, reminding her that he was here for her. “Probably for the best. Are you sure that you don’t want to go home, love? Perhaps just for a few hours to sleep-?”

“I am _not_ leaving her, Newt,” Tina interrupted firmly, though it was obvious that she was pained. “After what _they_ did to her… I _can’t_. I _won’t_.”

Newt felt his stomach churn at her words – there was no pretending with this. “Oh, Tina…”

“I should have tried harder,” She choked out, hunching forwards in her seat. “If I had tried harder, we could have found her sooner…”

“You tried as hard as humanly possible,” He murmured, wrapping an arm around her. “And you did find her. She’s safe now.”

She shook her head. “No, she’s _not_ safe. Those _men_ , they…” A sob made its way out of her chest. “They _violated_ her…they took _photographs_ and _abused_ her.”

He inhaled sharply; he could still see the pictures in his mind, could see what they had done to their daughter against her will, and it made him feel sick. “I…I know.”

“She didn’t deserve this,” Tina cried, unable to contain it. “Linnet…she’s still so young. She…She was just doing her job, and they _attacked_ her…they…” Her breath caught, shoulders shaking. “The reports said that there was _tearing_ , a-a-and wounds from where they had…”

Bile rose in his throat, and he found himself embracing her tightly – for he needed her comfort just as much as she needed his. “Oh _Merlin_.”

It felt as if they were in a living nightmare; Linnet was still a young girl in Newt’s eyes, still the same bright and bubbly child she had been growing up. This was the little girl who had pleaded for a younger sister and been overjoyed when she’d gotten one, the girl who had wept over Dougal passing away, the little girl who had announced at a family dinner one day that she wanted to be an Auror like her mother. She was intelligent, beautiful, fierce just like her mother – but with a heart of gold that made her warm and likeable.

The fact that a group of wizards had tortured and repeatedly assaulted her – Linnet, their eldest daughter who was kind and had never intentionally hurt anyone – so brutally was _abhorrent_.

“If anyone should have protected her,” Newt found himself whispering. “It was me.”

Tina sat up and frowned at him half-heartedly. “Newt, you know that you’re not to blame… You had nothing at all to do with this-”

“I know,” He admitted quietly, his hold on her tightening. “I know I _couldn’t_ have done anything, really, but all the same… I wish I _had_ been able to do something.”

“So do I,” She agreed, voice close to breaking as she held him to her again; her eyes were filling with tears once more, something that was uncontrollable.

_I’m sorry, Linnet…I’m so, so sorry._


	5. SNEAK PEEK: Losing Your Memory - Jacob/Queenie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't really a part of my fanfic-verse – it’s an AU to that, just exploring the idea. Beware, it’s gonna be angsty!
> 
> The Kowalski Children: 
> 
> Tobias “Toby” – 15th October 1929 – 11  
>  Daisy – 7th April 1931 – 9 (going on 10)  
>  Abel and Ruth (twins) – 20th November 1933 – 6/7  
>  Elijah “Eli” – 28th January 1939 – 1 (nearly 2)
> 
> Okay, guys, so it’s a work-in-progress; things may change, but other than that…enjoy!

Ruth and Abel were the first to be escorted into the interrogation room by a MACUSA official, and both twins clambered to greet him eagerly; Jacob had to hide his tears at the sight of them – he couldn’t help it. The thought of not being able to remember them _hurt_ him.

“Papa!” Ruth exclaimed, face brightening at the sight of him; she threw her arms around his middle, clinging tightly. “Are we going home now, Papa? It’s cold and boring here – don’t like it.”

He found himself swallowing, trying to think of words he could use. “Not exactly… See, things are…are kinda complicated…”

“Why are they?” She asked, frowning in confusion; she was Queenie’s mirror image, from her blonde curls to her blue eyes. “We have to go home.”

“You guys’ll go back home,” Jacob hurried to reassure her. “And your Ma, she’ll come with you…but I’m afraid I ain’t gonna be around for a while.”

Ruth looked simply _appalled_ by this. “But you _have_ to come home, Papa – it’s not home if you’re not there!”

“No, I know,” He said thickly; he had to keep it together, he reminded himself, had to keep it together for _them_. “But things ain’t that simple.”

“Is it ‘cause you’re not magic like us?” Her eyes were wide. “But we don’t care ‘bout that, Papa… Besides, you’re magic too, ‘cause you make the best pastries and you make us laugh!”

Abel had remained silent – no surprise there – but now he started to bite his lip. “Don’t say goodbye to us, Papa! Please!”

His time was running out – he could hear the guards shuffling outside – so he put his hands on each of their shoulders. “I know, I know; this ain’t fair. I’m real sorry…but you guys, you’re gonna grow up and be _amazing_ wizards, and you’ll go to that big fancy school in Massachusetts-”

“I don’t wanna go to Massachusetts!” Ruth cried, tears starting to stream down her cheeks. “Wanna stay with you, Papa!”

“Please,” Abel begged, looking frightened. “Please don’t go!”

“I know, I don’t wanna go either,” Jacob admitted. “But I gotta, I got no choice. I need you guys – all of you – to watch out for each other…and your Ma too. Your Ma’s gonna need you.”

The two guards entered; both twins immediately _knew_ and clung to their father desperately. Jacob wanted nothing more than to hold them tight and keep them safe, but he knew that this was for the best – it was to keep Queenie and the kids safe, his top priority.

All the same, hearing their wails as they were led away made his heart sink into his stomach.

Toby and Daisy were shown inside just minutes later, both looking rather anxious. The guards announced that they had a few minutes before closing the door behind them; as soon as the door clicked shut, Daisy was rushing forwards to embrace him, already weeping, while Toby gnawed on his lip.

“It’s not fair!” His daughter complained through her tears, shaking her head.

“We didn’t tell them _anything_ , Pa,” Toby stated. “We were silent when they asked questions, didn’t say anything to get anyone in trouble-”

“I know, I know,” Jacob sighed, and he found himself hugging Daisy closer to himself tightly. “I told ‘em I’d come quietly… I know this is hard, but you guys, you gotta be real brave for me, alright?”

Daisy looked up at him miserably. “I don’t _feel_ brave.”

“You’re the bravest girl I know,” He told her sincerely, wiping away her tears with his sleeve. “I know you guys are gonna look after the twins and Eli, but I want you to also look out for your Ma too. Your Ma’s gonna be sad too, and she’s gonna need you guys to be there for her.”

“This is wrong,” Toby muttered, and his eyes were glistening as he tried to stop himself from crying. “We haven’t done anything…this law is _stupid_ and _wrong_.”

“Yeah, it is,” Jacob agreed, forcing himself to smile half-heartedly – for their sake. “But it really ain’t so bad. It’s like waking up…like getting washed in the rain. I won’t even know a thing.”

His daughter gave a choke. “You’ll forget us…you can’t forget us, we’re your kids!”

“Maybe you can run away, Pa,” His son said quickly, suddenly looking hopeful. “We could all run away!”

Jacob shook his head. “No. No running away. You guys deserve better than to be running all the time – it’s for the best, for everyone.”

“No, it’s not!” Daisy disagreed angrily. “How can you say that, Papa?! Everything will be horrible without you! Mama will miss you, and we’ll miss you, and it won’t be _right_!”

“I know, I’m sorry,” He apologized. “I guess I’m not real good with words…what I’m trying to say is that you kids, you need to be able to go to that school; you should be able to live and have fun, not running ‘cause of me.”

“We’d rather be on the run than not have you, Pa,” Toby declared, and he furiously wiped at the tears in his eyes with his jumper sleeve. “Please, Pa, there’s got to be a way.”

The door clicked open from across the room, and the two MACUSA guards entered. Daisy’s grip on her father’s waistcoat tightened and she buried her face into his stomach, as if she could hide; Toby immediately reached out for his father’s arm, as if it might deter to the guards from separating them.

It didn’t – both children yelled and screamed as they were forcibly dragged from their father, struggling against the guards who were holding onto them. Jacob found himself crying at the sound of them begging and pleading, and at the fact that in just an hour or so he would have forgotten about them; he couldn’t imagine forgetting about them, not now.

Toby, his and Queenie’s eldest, who they loved and doted on from the day he was born. Daisy, their first girl and _his_ princess, so curious and perceptive. The twins, Ruth and Abel, who were so different but still kind and loving to a fault. And then Eli…he wouldn’t be allowed to say goodbye to Eli, but their youngest son was already so loved and cherished. There would have probably been more children, and they would have been extremely loved too, no matter what.

Jacob didn’t want to forget any of them, not one bit, and it was cruellest thing imaginable to do so – but he had made the decision, for his family’s own safety. At the end of the day, the most important thing was keeping the children – and Queenie – safe.

* * *

They brought Queenie in just five minutes later; her face was tear-streaked, tired, and she was in handcuffs. He tried not to wince at the sight.

“You’ve got three minutes,” The guard gruffly told them, and he shot a look at Queenie. “You stay in cuffs.”

There wasn’t a great deal she _could_ do, really, seeing as they had confiscated her wand but she said nothing, eyes fixed on her husband. The MACUSA official left, slamming the door behind him – and then she _flew_ across the room, pressing herself against him.

“Oh, Jacob!” She was close to tears again. “There’s gotta be a way outta this, there has to be!”

“It’s gonna be fine,” Jacob told her weakly, though his voice was failing him – saying goodbye to the kids had been difficult enough, but Queenie? The very idea of saying goodbye to her – to this beautiful, kind, quick-witted woman who he’d been lucky enough to call his wife and have a family with – was unfathomable. “Really. Don’t worry ‘bout me, I’ll be okay…”

“No, you’re terrified,” She stated, and her shoulders were shaking as she read through his thoughts. “You…You _agreed_ to be obliviated? _Why?!_ ”

He swallowed the lump in his throat. “I thought…if I came quietly, then you and the kids would be safe. I don’t want you guys in any trouble for me.”

A tear rolled down her face, and it was obvious that she was completely heartbroken. “Jacob…” She rested their foreheads together, and he carefully embraced her – it would be the last time, he knew, and he wanted to make the most of it. “This ain’t _right_ …”

“No,” Jacob choked out, shutting his eyes. “No, it ain’t.”

“I’ll find you,” Queenie murmured, only somewhat determinedly. “Once they let me go, I’ll find you and…and there’s gotta be a way, there’s gotta be a way we can get memories back…”

“Queenie, honey,” He sighed, pulling away to look at her pleadingly. “Don’t. You’re in enough trouble ‘cause of me. Just…make sure the kids are safe, right? They’re gonna need you.”

She was crying steadily now, reaching for his hands with her own handcuffed ones. “I _love_ you,” She told him tearfully. “There ain’t no one like you – there ain’t ever gonna be anyone like you, not to me.”

“Queenie, you…you’re the best thing that ever happened to me, you know?” He was crying too now, not even attempting to hide it from her. “You and the kids…and I’m gonna miss you _so much_.”

There was so much he wanted to tell her, she realized, so much that it was cluttering up his mind and making everything feel ten times worse. “You don’t need to say anything, Jacob – I know.”

Jacob made a noise somewhere between a chuckle and a small sob. “Yeah… I love you, Queenie. I love you _so_ much…”

Queenie didn’t need to hear it – she understood his pain immediately. Instead, she leaned forwards and pressed her lips to his for one final kiss; after more than ten years of kisses, of love, of intimacy, she was going to lose him, and it _hurt_ her in every way possible. It was strangely reminiscent of that day in the rain outside the subway station so long ago – the first time she had lost him – but it was _worse_ now after having lived and loved, had children together.

The door burst open before they finished their kiss, the guard storming in with his wand at the ready. “Alright, time is up.”

He pulled Queenie away, sneering in disgust, and pushed her towards the door; Jacob watched helplessly, well-aware that there were other guards just _waiting_ for him to attempt to do something foolish. “Hey, don’t hurt her!” He shouted after them, feeling utterly useless. “And…And, Queenie, I _love_ you! Don’t ever forget that!”

She could only sob, struggling as she was led away, because alongside her own pain she could feel _his_ too – she could feel his worry and anxiety and how _heartbroken_ he was because of how much he had loved her and their family. She could feel the disgust bubbling up from under the guard at the sight of them kissing, his revulsion at the very _idea_ that she would _breed_ with a No-Maj of all things, and she wished that she had her wand so that she could hex every last one of these guards, so that she could escape with Jacob and the children, so that they could go somewhere safe.

She wanted _Jacob_.


	6. First Day - Wren/Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wren is Newt and Tina's youngest child from my fanfics. If you've been reading my tumblr posts, you'll know that Jack is Wren's husband.
> 
> I debated posting these on here or not but...well, this is random drabbles so I thought why not?

“So…how do I look?”

Wren could only grin at the sight of him; blue shirt, woollen jumper, and with his dark hair combed neatly, he warmed her heart. “Like a teacher.”

Jack gave a crooked smile, looking down at the floor and back up as he smoothed his trousers out; she could read then nervous excitement in his mind, wanting to do well. “Well, at least I look the part if nothing else. Hey, are you working with the Welsh Greens again today?”

“Yeah, there’s still one that needs some nursing before we release her again.” She checked her watch. “Well, _Mister Miller_ , you’d better get going – can’t be late for the first day of school.”

“Yeah, that wouldn’t be setting the best example,” He agreed, amused. “I’ll see you later.”

He stepped closer and leaned over the bed to where she was sat; his lips were soft as they settled on her mouth, eyes closed. She closed her own eyes, unable to help herself from reciprocating; his kisses always reminded her of strawberries, plump and delicious – not that she’d admit it though. His mind always seemed to fizzle with her kisses, electricity in his brain.

Jack’s smile was soft as he pulled away. “I love you.”

“Yeah, I love you too,” Wren murmured, eyes bright as she looked at him. “Now, go on before they put you in detention on the first day.”


	7. Married - Michael/Linnet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Linnet is Newt and Tina's eldest daughter, Michael her future spouse etc. Again, I have nowhere to put it so...yeah. 
> 
> Here you have a snippet of Michael and Linnet on the morning after their wedding! Inspired by a scene in the television show ‘Victoria’.

When she woke, it was to bright sunshine and a warm body pressed against her own; her husband was already awake beside her, watching her face so keenly that it made her smile.

“Hi,” Linnet found herself whispering, unable to stop herself from beaming.

A grin lit up Michael’s face as he leaned in and kissed her; she reciprocated eagerly, one hand slipping into his dark hair as she closed her eyes. After a moment, he shifted in the bed so that he was hovering over her, and she welcomed this new change in position by pulling him down over herself, her other hand reaching to clasp his large one.

When they broke away, Linnet gazed up at him; the hand that had been in his hair slowly moving to trace over his jawline. He had never looked as handsome as he did now in this early morning light, she decided, never so wonderful.

As her fingertips drifted to his mouth, he kissed them softly, never taking his eyes off of her. “ _Lin_ …” His voice was low, laced with what could only be utter adoration. “ _My_ Linnet.”

It was she who initiated this kiss, leaning up to capture his lips with her own; one of his arms slipped underneath her back, a palm spreading over her skin to hold her closer. She felt so safe and warm and _loved_ all of a sudden, so _content_ in his arms – it was a wonderful feeling that made her feel light-headed in the best possible way.

When they separated for air, Linnet found herself short of breath – but in the best way possible. “Morning, _husband_ ,” She murmured, eyes twinkling.

“I think I could get used to that title,” Michael mused, reaching to brush a stray bronze curl from her face. “You have no idea how lucky I feel, Linnet, to call myself your husband…to be able to call you _my wife_.”

“And you’re no good at romance,” She teased fondly, delighted when he grinned bashfully at the remark. Pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth, she twined an arm around his neck and sighed happily. “I love you, you know that?”

“Yeah,” He agreed tenderly, his hand drifting from her back to her hip and squeezing – it made a warm fire alight in her belly. “I love you too…so much.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by "generally-fantastic-things" on tumblr, who asked for:
> 
> Situation: Roommates AU  
> Sentence: “Sorry. You’re just…really adorable.”
> 
> Modern!AU. For the purpose of this, pretend that Newt and Tina have been friends for several years and are living together – just go with it! (also, I made Abernathy a guy living downstairs with loads of cats, why am I like this?)

“…You lost a Bowtruckle in here?!”

Newt tried not to look too sheepish, avoiding his roommate’s look. “Well, it really isn’t too difficult when you think about it; Bowtruckles are rather small, and Pickett’s in a bad mood with me since I can’t bring him to work anymore. He’s most likely still in the flat, though, if that helps.”

“Most likely?” Tina repeated, dumbfounded.

“Almost certainly,” He corrected hurriedly. “He won’t have gone far at all – Bowtruckles prefer to stay close to their trees, and I have a theory that Pickett has decided to make me his tree.”

She huffed, running a hand over her face. “Great, now we gotta find him; I’m supposed to have paperwork done by tomorrow, but now I’ve got to look for your pet.”

“I’m sorry, Tina, really,” He apologized, taking a step closer to her. “I promise that it won’t happen again.”

“You said that about the Niffler,” She muttered, shaking her head. “Fine. Come on, we better find him before he gets seriously hurt or something – the last thing we want is one of Abernathy’s cats from downstairs catching him. I’ll check my room and the toilet, you check yours again and the kitchen area.”

The two of them split up to search once more for the tiny creature, scanning the floors and searching underneath furniture whilst calling for the Bowtruckle’s name in the hopes of luring him out. After turning over her bedroom and checking every inch of the toilet, Tina found herself back in the main room of the apartment; Newt was still examining the kitchenette area carefully, wand lit up and entire being focused.

“I got nothing. You?”

He sighed. “No, nothing yet. I hope he hasn’t left the flat – we’ll never find him if he’s gotten out.”

It was obvious that he was worried – of course he was, he loved all of his strange pets – so Tina moved to help him search; when he cast her a surprised look, she smiled. “Don’t worry, Newt, we’ll find him eventually. He’s probably just having a sulk, right? Me and Queenie used to be like that as kids.”

“Pickett can be rather infantile sometimes,” Newt agreed, chuckling half-heartedly. “He has attachment issues, more than any creature I’ve ever tended to.”

“He’s your favourite.”

“I don’t have favourites,” He disagreed, though she knew he was lying. “I love all of them equally, regardless of size or what species…even the Niffler, even though he  _is_  a little bugger.”

“Your Niffler likes me,” Tina jibed good-naturedly. “He came and sat on my lap when I was reading last week, not a noise out of him. Maybe he just likes annoying you?”

Newt grinned and laughed. “Yes, maybe; I think he knows that you’re more likely to give him shiny treats, however, hence why he would have cuddled up to you-”

“Hold on,” She interrupted, raising a hand. “Did… Did the lid on the coffee tin just move?”

Acting quickly, he picked up the tin in question and pulled the lid off; Pickett gave a tiny squeak in protest, even as Newt lifted him carefully. “Merlin’s beard, Pickett, you gave me a fright! I thought you’d gone forever… Now look at you, you’re all dirty,” He tutted. “We’ve talked about hiding in food tins before, haven’t we? How it’s unhygienic…yes, I know you’re very clean,” He acknowledged when the Bowtruckle chattered angrily in protest. “You’re very good at keeping clean, but I still don’t think anyone wants to eat or drink from a tin you’ve been sitting in!”

Tina stifled a laugh as her roommate took the Bowtruckle to the sink and started to run a tap; he adjusted it until it was a tiny trickle before urging his tiny friend beneath it. Pickett didn’t look too keen on the idea, folding his arms, but allowed the water to clean off the coffee grains from his leaves all the same.

“Now, that’s much better, isn’t it, Pickett?” Newt said gently, moving the Bowtruckle to his coat pocket. “I’m sorry we had a falling out earlier, I know you don’t like it when we’re separated – I don’t like it either – but I’m just worried that you might get hurt because of the dragons…I know you want to see them,” He murmured at the chirp he got in response. “But it’s safer if you stay with the others while I’m dealing with the dragons. Please don’t stay mad at me, Pickett – I can’t stand it when you’re angry with me.”

Pickett seemed to hesitate before making a noise of agreement, wriggling his way back into Newt’s coat and settling. Tina watched with mild fascination, eyes wide and a large smile starting to pull at her mouth.

Once the Bowtruckle was settled, Newt turned back to his roommate and paused; the way she was looking at him was slightly unusual, though not unwelcome. It was a look he couldn’t quite place, a look that made him suddenly feel flustered and warm inside. “Is everything alright, Tina?”

“Yes, everything’s fine,” She laughed quietly, shaking her head. “Sorry. You’re just…really adorable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (lowkey, they got together after this – I don’t make the rules)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love! <3 Follow me on tumblr: [newt-loves-tina](https://www.newt-loves-tina.tumblr.com)
> 
> Like what I post? Why don't you check out [my Ko-fi page](https://www.ko-fi.com/meganwalsh)?


End file.
